Gajah Selalu Ingat
by apaixonar
Summary: Kim Jaejoong seorang dokter hewan yang ditugaskan di sebuah konservasi di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara. Jauh dari negaranya di Korea Selatan, dia harus beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru. Kim Jaejoong berusaha untuk menyelamatkan satwa yang sakit, dan diburu. Dia juga berusaha untuk menyelamatkan cintanya. Pair Yunjae, GS.


Prolog

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Joongie, ayo kemari. Jangan takut."_

 _Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Kakek Kim. Pria tua itu tersenyum sambil terus menuntun gadis kecil itu mendekat._

 _"Jangan takut, dia tidak akan menyakitimu."_

 _Jaejoong terus melangkah. Mendekat. Sang kakek berjalan di depannya dengan langkah yang sama kecil dengan cucu tersayangnya. Jaejoong semakin dekat._

 _"Kemari… Ayo jangan takut. Coba kau sentuh dia."_

 _Dengan takut-takut, Jaejoong menyentuhnya. Jarinya yang halus terasa kontras dengan benda berpermukaan kasar tersebut._

 _"Jangan takut. Sentuhlah dia. Jika kau takut, dia juga akan takut."_

 _Jari mungil itu kembali menyentuhnya. Kali ini lebih berani dan percaya diri. Digerakan jari itu memutar membentuk lingkaran kecil. Jika pada awalnya hanya satu jari, kini kelima jari bocah cantik itu dikembangkan. Mulai dari jempol hingga kelingking kini menyentuhnya._

 _Dia sangat besar. Tegap dan kuat. Kulitnya juga gelap dan tebal. Tubuh mungilnya akan mudah hancur jika dibandingkan dengannnya. Namun, di matanya, semua hal yang disebutkan tadi tidaklah menakutkan._

 _"Ayo Jaejoong, jangan takut. Setia akan menjagamu."_

.

.

.

Kriiiiiing…

Seorang gadis terkesiap dari tidur siangnya. Matanya yang bulat sedikit kemerahan karena masih mengantuk. Mimpinya langsung hilang.

"Ayo Joongie, cepat!"

Teriakan terdengar dari bawah tangga. Itu pasti kakaknya yang judes, Heechul.

"Iya, aku segera turun."

Jaejoong mengambil sebuah saputangan dan membasahkannya dengan sedikit air. Diusapkan saputangan itu diwajahnya. Segar.

"Aish, kau ini lama sekali. Ayo cepat nanti kau ketinggalan pesawat."

Seorang gadis tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kamar. Dia langsung menyeret Jaejoong keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Tunggu dulu kak, aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu.."

"Apa lagi? Semuanya sudah disiapkan dari kemarin."

Heechul membalikan tubuhnya. Mereka harus bergegas ke bandara. Kurang dari dua jam, pesawat sudah harus berangkat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia membuka lemarinya dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru. Setelah menutup pintu lemari, gadis 24 tahun itu kembali berlari ke bawah menemui kakaknya. Dilihatnya Heechul sudah berada di dekat taksi. Dia masih berbincang atau mungkin tepatnya mengingatkan sopir taksi malang itu untuk secepatnya membawa Jaejoong ke bandara. Cepat dan selamat.

"Kakak.."

Heechul membalikan tubuhnya. Jaejoong langsung memeluknya. Air mata Jaejoong langsung mengalir mengingat dia akan segera berpisah dengan kakak satu-satunya, Kim Heechul.

"Terima kasih kak, selama ini kau membantuku, menjagaku, membimbingku. Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakak, ayah dan ibu untukku."

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Ini untukmu. Aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri."

Heechul menerima kotak itu. Tangannya ingin langsung membuka dan mengetahui isinya. Tapi jari Jaejoong langsung ditempelkan di atas jarinya.

"Mmm. Tidak. Tunggu aku berangkat baru kau boleh membukanya."

Jaejoong kembali memeluk Heechul.

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga."

Jaejoong langsung memasuki taksi. Dia lalu membalikan wajahnya dan melihat kakaknya melambaikan tangan. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kepalanya dari balik jendela. Dilihatnya Heechul berlari kecil mengikuti taksi yang dinaikinya. Kakaknya melambaikan tangan sambil terus berlari. Sesungguhnya gadis itu tidak tega melihat adiknya pergi. Dia masih ingin menjaganya untuk selamanya.

"Hati-hati. Jangan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Jangan sampai tersesat."

Heechul berteriak sambil terus melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku tahu."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana. Kirimi aku kabar ya."

"Tentu kak. Sampai jumpa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Jaejoong membalas semuanya dengan senyum manisnya. Dia melambaikan tangannya. Ketika seluruh tubuh Jaejoong kembali memasuki taksi, dia lalu menangis. Sedih rasanya meninggalkan semuanya. Sementara itu ketika taksi menghilang di tikungan jalan, Heechul baru menangis. Dia sudah tidak berlari untuk melepas adiknya lagi. Perlahan dia membuka kotak itu. Isinya sebuah ponsel dengan gambar karakter Elsa. Frozen. Jaejoong tidak berubah, selalu memiliki selera humor yang aneh. Adik semata wayangnya kini sudah besar dan menjadi dokter hewan. Bertugas di sebuah konservasi di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara.

"Hati-Hati Joongie, kakak selalu mendoakanmu."

.

.

TBC


End file.
